


Shoes maketh man

by Umoya



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umoya/pseuds/Umoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Harry admire each others choice of shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes maketh man

“You do realize we are about to leave on a mission?” Harry said as they walked through the compound two hours after Merlin debriefed them.

“Course I do, bruv. Why else would I be in this suit”

“Will you be changing your shoes on the plane?”

“Nope, these shoes are perfectly fine considering all the running we’ll end up doing.”

Harry paused for a moment looking at Eggsy in disbelief before looking down at Eggsy’s shoes. A pair of black Air Forces custom made to light up with a golden glow on the back end. He hesitated for a moment before turning back towards the front of the building and walking.

“Your shoes light up.”

“Yes Harry, they do.”

“They _light up_ Eggsy.” Harry said again with more emphasis “Like a child’s shoe.”

“I know! Isn’t it awesome? Dais’ loves them.” Eggsy said smiling happily.

“You can’t be serious. You’re wearing them on the _mission_?”

“Very serious, Harry.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later

 

“Do keep up Eggsy.”

“Harry! You fuckin’ cheater! Are you wearing fuckin’ heelies?”

“I find they are very convenient for a clean get away.” Harry replied sounding smug

“You’re such a little shit Harry!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an otp question on tumblr and had to try to answer it. Hope you enjoyed it. The question: Who wears the light up sketchers and who wears the heelies.


End file.
